


For Life

by OldEmeraldEye



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: 3 Sentence Fiction, Baby Emma Swan, Fridge Horror, The Enchanted Forest (Once Upon a Time)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 09:40:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 44
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29839575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OldEmeraldEye/pseuds/OldEmeraldEye
Summary: Their quest succeeds, Emma's darkness banished.
Relationships: Prince Charming | David Nolan/Snow White | Mary Margaret Blanchard





	For Life

**Author's Note:**

> any, any, the child never made any sound beside the sound of laughter

Emma was a happy child, never sad, always full of laughter and joy. Just as they had hoped, just as they had planned and quested into the peril of the deep mountains for. She was safe, and good, and would never be anything else.


End file.
